The Hunting Trip
by Marguerite Wanna be
Summary: Veronica takes A pregnant Marguerite along on a hunting trip danger and hilarity soon ensure
1. The Begining

THE HUNTING TRIP  
BY MARGUERITE  
  
TLW IS OWNED BY TELESCENE (AND WHO EVER ELSE (I'M NEW TO THE SHOW SO I'M NOT  
SURE) OWNS IT)  
NOT ME. BESIDES I'M ONLY   
15 SO THERE'S NOTHING I'VE   
GOT THAT'S WORTH SUEING ME   
FOR:)  
  
SO WITH OUT FURTHER ADO  
THE HUNTING TRIP.  
  
  
  
  
"WERE THE GIRLS," ROXTON SAID COMING INTO THE KITCHEN WERE   
CHALLENGER WAS BUSY FIXING BREAKFAST. "TODAYS THE DAY OF   
THERE LITTLE HUNTING TRIP REMEMBER," CHALLENGER LOOKED UP   
AT HIM SMILING AT HIS OBIVIOUS CONCERN FOR HIS EIGHT MONTH   
PREGNANT WIFE MAGUERITE. "REMIND ME AGAIN WHY WE LET HER   
GO WITH VERONICA," ROXTON ASKED BEGINING TO REGRET THE DECISION.  
"BECAUSE MARGUERITE WOULDN'T QUIT BEGGING TO GET OUT OF THE   
TREEHOUSE, AND WILL YOU RELAX SHE'LL BE FINE," HOLDING UP  
A HAND TO SILENCE ROXTON CHALLENGER CONTINUED, "AND BESIDES   
IF BY CHANCE SOEMTHING DOES WRONG THERE'S NO ONE BETTER TO DEAL   
WITH IT THEN VERONICA SO 'CAN IT' AS I BELIEVE MALONE OFTEN SAYS,"   
CHALLENGER FINISHED.   
  
  
  
"YOU READY?" VERONICA ASKED MARGUERITE WHO WAS LEANING ON A ROCK.  
"LET'S GO, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STOP YOU KNOW," MARGUERITE RESPONDED.  
"WELL, NO, BUT NOW I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO DROP FROM EXHAUSTION NOW DID I,"   
VERONICA GRINNED. MAGUERITE RETURNED THE GRIN, "I HOPE NOT,".  
"COME ON LET'S GET GOING," VERONICA WALKED OVER TO HELP MARGUERITE UP  
LOOKING TOWARDS THE SUN SHE SAID, "WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO TRAVEL FOR   
ANOTHER COUPLE OF HOURS BEFORE SETTING UP CAMP, THINK YOU MAKE IT,"   
VERONICA FINSHED WITH A SMILE PULLING MARGUERITE UP. "THE QUESTION IS   
CAN YOU KEEP UP," MARGUERITE SAID FLASHING THE OTHER WOMAN A SMILE.  
  
  
*AN HOUR LATER*  
  
  
"COME ON VERONICA CAN'T WE STOP FOR MINIUTE," MARGUERITE ALL BUT  
BEGGED FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME. VERONICA GRINNED TO HERSELF SHE'ED  
KNOWN WHEN MARGUERITE HAD BEEN SO EAGER TO COME WHEN VERONICA HAD   
ASKED HER THAT SHE WOULD FIND IT HARDER THEN SHE THOUGHT IT, AFTERALL  
MARGUERITE HADN'T BEEN ON ONE OF THE GROUPS HUNTING TRIPS SINCE SHE   
FIRST FOUND OUT ABOUT HER PREGNANCY, VERONICA THOUGHT. SHE TURNED  
AND SAID, "LET'S GO AHEAD AND SET UP CAMP FOR THE NIGHT IT'LL BE DARK   
SOON ANYWAY,". "GOOD," MARGUERITE SIGHED IN RELEIF, NO MATTER HOW  
MUCH SISTERLY LOVE MAGUERITE FELT THE WOMAN SHE COULD BE A REAL SLAVE  
DRIVER AT TIMES, MARGUERITE SHRUGGED, BUT THEN AGAIN SHE SUPPOSSED SHE   
DESERVED IT ESPCIELY AFTER WAKING VERONICA UP THIS MORNING WITH A PILLOW,   
IN THE WAY OF HITTING HER WITH IT REPEATEDLY UNTILL SHE WOKE UP ALLTHOUGH   
THAT HAD CAUSED QUIT A STIR OF LAUGHTER WITH MALONE AND CHALLENGER WHEN   
THEY HEARD ABOUT IT, MARGUERITE GRINNED AT THE THOUGHT. 


	2. The Trouble

(Who ever wrote that first review thanks, I've never posted any of my fanfics just read them myself (boring) and I guess I just got in the habit of leaving the caps on and didn't really think. I've allready finished the next two chapters and don't really want to go back retype it all so I'll start toning it down in chapter four, Me the Author gives her sincere appologys, I'm sorry, I'm really, really, sorry, please forgive me?.   
  
Thanks, Marguerite)  
  
  
(And whoever you are and others keep up the good advice, and stories:)  
  
  
  
  
*LATER THAT SAME NIGHT*  
  
MARGUERITE STIRRED SLIGHTLY OPENED HER EYES AND SIGHED LETTING HER HANDS FLOP  
  
RESIGNEDLY ONTO HER STOMACH. VERONICA WHO HAD BEEN PEACEFULY SLEEPING ON HER  
  
STOMACH , SUDDENLY BOLTED UPRIGHT (NOT AN EASY FEET WHEN YOUR SLEEPING ON YOUR   
  
STOMACH), "ARE YOU OK," SHE SAID IN SAME BREATH. MARGUERITE TRIED TO KEEP HER   
SMILE FROM SHOWING, "I'M FINE," WAS ALL MARGUERITE COULD GET BEFORE SHE STARTED TO   
GIGGLE WHICH TURNED INTO FULL FLEDGED LAUGHTER IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. "WHAT!"   
VERONICA EXCLAIMED NOT UNDERSTANDING WHAT WAS SO FUNNY. IN BETWEEN DEEP   
BREATHS AND GIGGLES MARGUERITE MANAGED TO GASP OUT, "YOUR AS BAD AS JOHN IF NOT   
WORSE," AND THAT WAS ALL SHE SAID BEFORE DISSOLVING INTO LAUGHTER AGAIN. VERONICA   
SHOOK HER HEAD MUMBLED SOMETHING ABOUT CHALLENGER BEING RIGHT AND FLOPPED   
BACK DOWN. MARGUERITE TOOK A DEEP BREATH TRYING TO CALM DOWN, THE EXCITEMENT   
WAS GETTING THE BABY STIRRED UP AND THE LAST THING MARGUERITE NEEDED WAS A NIGHT OF   
SWIFT KICKS IN THE GUT, FINALLY CALMED SHE SAID, "WHAT WAS CHALLENGER WAS RIGHT ABOUT,".   
  
"HMMMMM," VERMONICA MUMBLED ALLREADY HALF ASLEEP, BEFORE BOLTING UPRIGHT   
  
AGAIN REPEATING HER PREVIOUS QUESTION. MARGUERITE MANAGED TO CONFINE HER   
  
AMUSMENT TO A FEW GIGGLES THIS TIME, AND SAID, "YOU SAID SOMETHING ABOUT   
  
CHALLENGER BEING RIGHT WHAT, WAS IT?," MARGUERITE SAID NOT BOTHERING TO ANSWER   
  
VERONICA'S QUESTION. "OH AHH YOU DON'T WANT KNOW," VERONICA SAID WITH A QUICK   
  
NOSE SHRUG AT THE END. MARGUERITE PROPPED HERSELF UP ON A ELBOW, "OH NO YOU   
  
DON'T WHAT'D HE SAY," AT VERONICA'S TIGHT LIPPED MOUTH AND SHAKE OF HER HEAD   
  
MARGUERITE SAID, " OH COME ON PLEASE WHAT HE SAY," SHE FINISHED WITH A POUT FACE.   
  
VERONICA SIGHED SHE JUST COULDN'T REFUSE HER, "HE SAID PREGNANCY MESSES WITH THE   
  
HORMONS MAKES YA EASILY EXCITABLE, LIKE FOR INSTANCE EASY TO LAUGH," VERONICA   
  
FINISHED GRINNING. MARGUERITE SUDDENLY GASPED AND GRABBED VERONICA'S HAND   
  
DRAWING IT TO HER SWOLLEN STOMACH. VERONICA'S MOUTH OPENED IN AN 'O' HER EYES   
  
WIDENED, "IS THAT..." SHE SAID. MARGUERITE SIMPLY SMILED AND NODDED. "WOW, THAT'S   
  
INCREDABLE," VERONICA SAID IN AN AIRY VOICE. MARGUERITE LAUGHED AND SAID, "YOU   
  
SHOULD TRY IT FROM THIS SIDE,". SUDDENLY THEY HEARD A TWIG SNAP BREAKING THE   
  
SISTERLY MOMENT BETWEEN FRIENDS. VERONICA JUMPED UP GRABING HER KNIFE AND QUICKLY   
  
HOPPED OUT OF THE TENT SAYING, "STAY HERE,".   
  
  
VERONICA SLINKED AROUND THIER CAMP SEARCHING FOR A RAPTOR, CANNIABLE,   
  
HEADHUNTER, OR JUST PLAIN RUN RUN OF MILL SAVAGE. AND SUDDENLY SHE FOUND THE CULPRIT   
  
OF THE BROKEN BRANCH, HER EYES WIDENED IN TERROR AT THE SIGHT BEFORE HER.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(R&R, SHOULD I CONTINUE?) 


	3. Tied Up

THERE IN FRONT OF VERONICA STOOD A CANNIABLE DRESSED  
FOR HUNT, VERONICA GULPED, AND FOUND HERSELF GRABBED   
FROM BEHIND. "LET GO OF ME," VERONICA YELLED BUT TO  
NO AVAIL THEY COULDN'T UNDERSTAND HER THEY SAID   
SOMETHING THIER LANGUAGE. ONE HEADED FOR THE TENT  
VERONICA PRAYED THAT MARGUERITE HAD HEARD WHAT WAS   
GOING AND HAD HIGHTAILED IT OUT THE BACK, BUT HER HOPES   
WERE DASHED WHEN THE SECOND CANNIABLE DRAGGED A   
STRUGGLING MARGUERITE OUT, WHO WAS AT THE TIME YELLING   
SOMETHING IN THE CANNIABLE'S LANGUAGE, "NOOO," VERONICA   
WHISPERED QUIETLY. THEY WE'RE QUCKLY TIED SIDE BY   
SIDE AND MARCHED AT SPEAR POINT AWAY. MARGUERITE   
STUMBLES VERONICA TRIES TO STOP HER FALL BUT ENDS UP  
FALLING TO, THE CANNIABLES MUTTER SOMETHING AND GRAB THE   
WOMEN AND JERK THEM UP, "HEY," VERONICA YELLS AND   
QUICKLY SWAT THE CANNIABLE'S--HOLDING HER--AWAY AND  
GIVES HIM A KICK IN CHEST SENDING HIM FLYING, MARGUERITE   
LAUGHS, THEN THE OTHER CANNIBLE DRAWS A KNIFE AND HOLDS   
TO VERONICAS THROAT, AND SAYS SOMETHING IN HIS TOUNGE,  
"HE SAID YOUR AROGGANCE IS DISRESPECTFUL," MARGUERITE   
TRANSLATES FOR VERONICA. "OHHHHH, HE SAY'S I'M   
DISRESPECTFUL, WHEN HE'S ABOUT TO EAT ME! OH NOW THAT'S  
A GOOD ONE," VERONICA RESPONDS CLOSING HER EYES AS THE   
CANNIABLE PRESSES THE KNIFE AGAINEST HER THROAT.   
MARGUERITE SUDDENLY SAYS SOMETHING IN THE NATIVES   
TOUNGE, HE INSTANTLY BACKS AWAY AS IF IN FEAR,   
VERONICA LOOKS PUZZLED, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM?".  
MARGUERITE LOOKS A LITTLE SMUG, AS THEY ENTER THE   
CANNIABLE'S CAMP AND SAYS, "I TOLD HIM IF HE KILLED   
YOU LIGHTNING WOULD STRIKE HIM BECAUSE YOUR A god,".  
"UH MARGUERITE IF I WAS A god HE COULDN'T KILL ME IN   
THE FIRST PLACE," VERONICA SAID. MARGUERITE ROLLED  
HER EYES, "WELL HE OBIVIOUSLY DOSEN'T KNOW THAT, THAT  
IS UNLESS YOU'D LIKE ME TO INFORM HIM,". "UHAH NO   
THAT'S ALLRIGHT. ONE OF THE CANNIBLES LEFT TO TALK   
TO THE CHIEF. "WHAT ARE THEY SAYING," VERONICA ASKED   
MARGUERITE, "UMM OUR 'ESCORT' IS TELLING THE CHIEF WHAT   
I SAID ABOUT YOU, AND THE CHIEF IS SAYING UHOH,"   
MARGUERITE SAID. VERONICA MADE A FUNNY FACE (A.   
THERES NO OTHER WAY TO DESCRIBE IT BUT I'LL TRY   
REMEMBER "AMAZONS"? WHEN VERONICA CAME IN ON MALONE   
AND THE TWINS WHEN SHE SAID "CAN'T HANDLE JUST ONE,"   
THAT FACE, I KNOW LONG EXPLAINATION) "HE SAID UHOH   
UH IS THAT GOOD," VERONICA ASKED. MARGUERITE LOOKDED  
AT HER AND SAID, " WELL IT APPEARS INTELLIGENCE IS   
BETTER FURTHER UP THE RANKS, OLE CHIEFY OVER THERE   
JUST CALLED OUR 'ESCORT' AN IDIOT, EXPLAINING TO HIM   
THAT IF WERE A god HE COULDN'T KILL YOU TO BEGIN WITH,".  
"OH GREAT JUST WHAT WE NEEDED A SMART CANNIABLE,"   
VERONICA SAID SARCASTICLY. "HEY COME ON WE REALLY NEED  
TO GET OUT OF THIS.........," MARGUERITE BEGAN BEFORE  
INTERRUPTING HERSELF, "WILL LISTEN TO US, DO YOU RELIZE   
THAT WE HAVEN'T FOUGHT FOR OVER FOUR YEARS (A. (AGAIN)   
DID MENTION THAT THIS TAKING PLACE IN WHAT WOULD BE   
THE SEVENTH SEASON) AND WE PICK OF ALL TIMES TO START  
UP AGAIN,". VERONICA LOOKED A LITTLE SURPRISED THEN   
SAID, "YOU KNOW RIGHT," SHE THEN SMIRKED, "BOY DO WE   
HAVE IMPECABLE TIMEING,". "OH NO," MARGUERITE SAID,  
"WHAT," VERONICA ASKED STRUGGLING TO GET FREE NOT   
NOTICING THE CHIEF HEADED THERE WAY SWORD IN HAND.   
"HE JUST SAID THE FAT LIAR WILL DIE FIRST, WHILE I   
DISSAGREE WITH FAT PART I........,", "MARGUERITE!",  
"SORRY, HE WANTS A TASTE FIRST, HE'S COMING FOR MY   
ARM, Veronica do something ," Marguerite finished with a whine.  
"I'm trying Marguerite, believe me I'm trying," Veronica said harder than   
ever before, (If that was possible), her life was one thing, but the life of one   
she had come to know and care about as sister was another thing alltogether.  
The chief approached, he gave an order which Veronica could only guess ment 'Bring her'.  
One of the cannible's, (not one they 'knew') came over and grabbed Marguerite, and he  
literally had to drag her the whole way, while yelled for Veronica , which of course only made   
Veronica fight harder. The cannible dragged to the 'chopping block', by this time Marguerite was  
crying and yelling for Veronica, while shouting somethig in the cannible's language, and Veronica was   
sure that she didn't want to know what it was. The chief roughly grabbed Marguerite's arm stretching  
it over the block. "VERONICA!" Marguerite continued to cry out. The chief brought his hand up the  
sword catching the sun causing it to gleam. As his hand began to fall, Marguerite closed her eyes.   



	4. The Escape

Veronica could feel her bonds breaking, she could Marguerite's every cry, she could see the sword falling, falling, "NO!" she cried , and with a sudden burst of adreline she didn't know she had, she snapped her bonds, and made a running leap for the chief, his sword, and Marguerite.  
  
  
Marguerite knew she was going to lose her arm. She absoululty wished she hadn't accepted Veronica's invitation, she knew she should have stayed at the treehouse, 'Why oh why didn't I listen to John' she thought closing her eyes tightly.  
  
  
Veronica tackled the chief, his sword a mere inch from sevring Marguerite's limb. They landed in a heap, Veronica swiftly pinned him with her knees, and with a sungle punch knocked him out.  
  
  
Marguerite heard something swish by, and heard it connect soilidly with something. Marguerite slowly opened one eye, to see Veronica knock the chief out. She sighed with reliefe. Then she suddenly remebered the cannible holding her, namely because he had wrapped his masive hand arond her small throat, and she was left literally dangling several inches above the ground. Veronica jumped up, only to have several spears placed at her throat.   
  
Marguerite gasped as she clutched at the man's hand hopeing to break his iron grip, the last thing she rembered was Veronica being tied again this time much more tightly, then everything went black as she passed out.  
  
  
*An Hour Later*  
  
  
Marguerite stirred, Veronica was instantly at her side, "Hey, take it easy," Veronica said softly trying her best to help the older woman sit sit up. Marguerite sat up leaning against Veronica, she blinked once then twice, then said, "Whoa! my head hurts, the throbbing, ohhh, what happened," Marguerite finished letting her head fall onto Veronica's shoulder. Veronica smiled slightly, "Cannible strangled till you passed out, I was a little worried about you,". "Well that was nice of him, now wasn't it," Marguerite snorted trying to sit up on her own. Once Marguerite had sat up Veronica resumed her attempts to break her bonds again, and again she had no success, finally she turned her back towards Marguerite, "Here get one of my knifes will you," Veronica said moving her hands in an attempt to give Marguerite better access to the knifes.  
"Allright," Marguerite responded struggling slightly to get at the knifes, "Why is that every.........., well every one we run into, allways so convently misses your knifes," Marguerite thought out loud.   
Veronica rolled her eyes, "Just lucky I guess, but Applegate didn't". "Don't remind of him, please. Got it!" Marguerite exclaimed triumpfully, and with a final tug she pulled it lose. "Here let me have it," Veronica said holding out her hand. Marguerite handed it to her, or rather tried to hand it her, "OUCH! Marguerite watch it," Veronica exclaimed as Marguerite accidently pricked Veronica's hand with the blade. "Well, sorry, but you try being eight monthes pregnant, tied up, and attempting to put a knife in someone hand without being able to see what you are doing," Marguerite said finally placing the knife in Veronica's hand. "Soon, Marguerite, soon," Veronica said as she swiftly severed Marguerite's bonds and handed her the knife, "Here free your legs then free me,". Marguerite quickly completed the task, and the two women got to there feet. Veronica took the knife from Marguerite then unsheathed the other one, "Stay behind me," Veronica said, pushing Marguerite behind her. They made there way to the door to find 2 guards, Veronica took them out silently and effenciantly, stabbing one through the heart while throwing the other knife into the other guards back. Someone spotted them and gave a shout, alerting the others, "Come on we've got to get out of here now!" Veronica yelled over the din of running cannible's. Marguerite aggreed with a nod, and they took off for the jungle, Marguerite's hand firmly clasped in Veronica's. Just as they reached the treeline Marguerite stumbled doubled over in pain, one hand on her stomach the other latching on to Veronica for support, Marguerite cried out in pain. "Marguerite!?!?!?!" Veronica said trying to keep the other woman upright. "Veronica, what would you say if I told you that I'm in la.......bor, AHHHHH!" Maguerite finshed with a yell. Veronica glanced back at the rapidly approaching cannibles. "I'd say let's get somewhere safe, NOW!" Veronica replied, trying to guide Marguerite through the jungle and away from the blood thirsty cannibles. Marguerite gripped Veronica's arms tightly as another wave of pian swept through her body, "Veronica, it's to soon!" Maguerite cried from the the pain and her fear. Veronica didn't respond, she only began guding Marguerite through the dense bush towards a cave she hoped would be safe. As they half ran, half stumbled through the jungle Veronica glanced worridly back towards the still approaching cannibles.  
  
  
Well?  
Continue?  
R&R. 


	5. The End

Authors Note. This is the 5th and final chapter, it's a little longer then the others, so just bear with me hear. And don't forget R&R, please.  
  
  
  
  
"Challenger were are they?" Roxton asked for the millionth time. "Yea Challenger they we're supposed to be back yesterday, and I want to see my wife, to hold her in my arms, to feel her soft delicate hands on my..........," Malone began plotting before blushing a bright red. Challenger smiled, then backed towards his lab hopeing to get away, he was allmost there, when two pairs of arms picked him up, carried him to a chair and sat him down. Challenger gulped, as two not so happy husbands faced him, arms crossed, jaws set. "Challenger there is something you are not telling us, I know it has to do with Marguerite, and I want to know what it is, NOW!" Roxton said starting out calmly and finishing with a yell. Challenger shrinked back into the chair, "Well, now I can't be sure, but I may have miscaculated a tad,". Roxton's eyes widened, "George, please tell me that you don't mean Marguerite's pregnancy,". Challenger shrugged, "Sorry old man, but yes,". Roxton grabbed his rifle from the rack and jamed a cardtridge in it, he slung it over his shoulder then grabbed a pack, "I am assuming that you "miscaculated" a month or so, and that Marguerite is really due any time now,". Challenger knodded catching the rifle that Malone threw at him. The men were on there way out shortly.  
  
  
Veronica quickly inspected the cave making sure it was safe. Satisfied that it was she went to get Margerite, were she had left her at the mouth of the cave. As she stepped out she glanced towards the west, the sun was setting, a good thing Veronica thought. "Come on," Veronica said softly to Marguerite, helping her up. Veronica got Marguerite settled, stared a small fire for light, and then went to the opening to try to hide it from view. She was just about done when she heard Marguerite scream, it sounded different some how, and it brought Veronica running.   
  
  
"Marguerite, what is it!?!!?!?!?" Veronica asked hurridly as she slid to a stop at Marguerite's side. "I don't know...ahhhh," Marguerite said as another contraction gripped her. Veronica placed her hands on Marguerite's swollen stomach, brow furrowed in concertration as she probbed Marguerite's stomach gently. "Baby's just moving down, perfectly normal," Veronica told Marguerite breathing a sigh of relief herself.   
  
Marguerite gripped Veronica's forearms tightly, causing Veronica to actually flinch, "Veronica I'm scared," she said then smiled, "Funny I never thought I'd say that,". Veronica smiled at her, sitting down beside her crosslegged, Veronica took Marguerite's hand in her own, "If it's any consolation, this is my first kid to," Veronica said, pushing aside a strand of hair, from Marguerite's forehead as another contraction claimed Marguerite. The contraction over, Marguerite rolled her eyes, "That's nice to know," Marguerite barely finished before another contraction swept through her body. "There getting closer," Marguerite fear in her voice. "It's allright Marguerite, everythings fine," Veronica said, before starting in surprise as a warm liguid gushed from Marguerite. Veronica grinned sheepishly, "Your water just broke,". Marguerite replied through gritted teeth, "Yeah I figuered that, what now," Marguerite asked as the contraction let up. "Well I hear it gets worse, not that I have any personal experiance," Veronica replied. Marguerite groaned, "You've got to be kidding.......," Marguerite trailed off with a yell, "Me. Ohhhhhhkay maybe not," Marguerite said once the contraction had passed. Veronica grinned , but before she could say anything, a war cry came from the entrance, Veronica jumped to her feet as the first cannible came charging in.  
  
  
She drop kicked him, then she felt arms go around her, she kicked him in the face stretching her leg muscles. Three more cannible's ran in, as one charged Veronica grabbed him by the arms and let herslef fall placing her feet in his stomach she sent him flying. She flipped up jabbing one knife into the gut of a cannible behind her. The third charged from the front, Veronica pulled the knife from the cannible and kicked the charging one in the chest he flew backwards, then fowards as a gunshot echoed through the cave, the cannible fell dead at Veronica's feet . She looked up to see Roxton standing there rifle still at his shoulder and still smoking.   
  
Veronica sighed a deep sigh of relief, before returing her attention to Marguerite leaving the men to deal with the remaining cannibles. "Is she allright?" Roxton queried flattening one cannible with the but of his gun. Veronica looked up as Roxton slammed his fist into a cannibles face, "She's fine Roxton, and your are about to become a father," as soon as the words were out of her mouth, her attention was drawn back to Marguerite, who had grabbed Veronica's arm crying out again. "Roxton, Malone lead them towards the exit we need to get them away from Marguerite," Challenger yelled, realizing there proxcimity to the two women, then followed his own instructions. Roxton did as he was told, snapping a kneck he said, "Take of her Veronica,". She smiled nodding as she brushed a stray hair from Marguerite's sweat slicked face.  
  
  
Roxton fired, the cannible fell dead, another came at him, Roxton pulled the trigger only to hear the click of an empty chamber, he threw the rifle down whipped out a revovler and shot the cannible in the head. "Don't these guys ever give up," Roxton mumbled, glancing nevorousy into the cave at Margerite's cry.  
  
  
"Come on Marguerite, push!" Veronica coaxed from were she was awaiting the birth of the first offspring of Lord John Roxton and his beautiful wife Marguerite Roxton. "You try it, AHHHHHHHHH!" Marguerite hissed back before yelling. Veronica glanced down and saw the head, "Come on Marguerite, I see the head, you can do it, come now, push!". Marguerite pushed with all her strength, with a final shuddering ear piercing scream the baby emerged into the world, wailing louder then it's mother. Marguerite slumped exhaustedly back against the smooth rock, tears streaming down her face. Veronica placed the baby into it's mothers arms, tears of her own staining her cheeks, "It's girl, Marguerite, a beautiful girl," Veronica said wiping her face. Marguerite sighed contently as she watched her baby, "She's beautiful," Marguerite then looked up at Veronica, who was watching mother and baby with a smile, "Thank you, I couldn't have done it with out you," Marguerite said smiling. "That's what I'm here for," Veronca smiled and smoothly severed the cord. At that moment the gunfire outside ceased, Veronica stood knife at the ready, "Stay here," she told Marguerite, Marguerite's only response was to roll her eyes and knod.  
  
  
Veronica walked cautisiously into the open, when she litterlally ran into Roxton, or rather he ran into her. "Where's Marguerite?" he breathed. Veronica who was lying on her back on the jungle floor, rolled her eyes, (like she did in "Skin Deep" in the final scene), "She's inside, she's fine, and you are the father a beautiful baby girl. Oh and incase you were wondering I'm fine, slamming into a brick wall dosen't hurt............... that much," she sarcasticly. "Sorry," was all Roxton said rushing past her into the cave. With Challenger gone to inspect a dead cannible, and Roxton gone to see his new family, Malone took the oppertunity to go to his wife.   
  
  
He pulled her to him, her every curve fitting him perfectly, wrapping his arms around her waist, he drew her into a deep passinate kiss, which she returned eagerly. "So," he began breaking the kiss, "Boy or girl?". Veronica smiled pulling him back to her, "Girl," she said, kissing him again, she reluctently broke the kiss, pulled his ear to her lips and whispered something in his ear. Malone's eyes widened, he scooped Veronica up hugging her and laughing, Veronica grinned. Challenger arrived at that moment, "I'm not interupting anything am I?" he asked clearing his throat. "We are going to have, umphh," Malone started excitedly, before Veronica clamped her hand over his mouth. "No Challenger nothing, nothing at all," she smiled sweetly. Challenger shrugged, "How's Marguerite?" he asked. "She's fine so is the baby," Veronica replied.  
  
  
Roxton sat next to his wife, her head resting lightly on his shoulder there baby in one arm, the other around his wife. "She's beautiful, babe," Roxton said useing his favorite name for her, "Just like her mother,". Marguerite smiled weakly, leaning against the handsome hunter, "She looks like you John,". "I think she looks like both of you," Veronica said as herself, Malone and Chalenger came in.  
  
  
*The Next Day at the Treehouse*  
  
"So have you two decided on a name yet," Challenger asked Roxton as he came from the room were Marguerite rested. "We have, but we don't plan on telling till tonight," Roxton said grinning at the obivious disapointment on the older mans face. "Yes thats what Marguerite said, Veronica she wants to see you," Challenger said, going into his lab.  
  
  
Marguerite sighed, leaning back against the pillows John had placed behind her, the baby cradled in her arms. Veronica poked her head around the door frame, "Knock, knock,"she teased, walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed next to Margueirte, "So I hear you and Roxton decided on a name," Veronica said. Marguerite smiled at her, "Yes we have, it's a good name,". "Well?" Veronica asked hopefully. Marguerite smiled, "Well, Julianna after John's mother, and as a middle name, Veronica after a dear friend," Marguerite laughed at the look on Veronica's face. "Ver......Verrro, me?" Veronica managed. "You were very instumentle in her delivery, and we allready thinking about it, and after all you did well.........," Marguerite told her smiling. Veronica grinned then laughed and hugged Marguerite, giving baby and mother a kiss on the forehead as she sat up. Marguerite smiled at the easy show of affection, that neither women would have imagined 7 years ago when they first met. "Marguerite can I tell you something, a secrete I mean," Veronica asked hesitantly. Marguerite suprised at Veronica's sudden reluctance replied, "Of course Veronica,". The younger woman smiled, "Ned and I have been married for 6 monthes now, and well theres no easy way to say it, I'm pregnant," Veronica finished with a laugh. Marguerite laughed as well, "Congratulations," Marguerite said hugging Veronica.  
  
  
  
Finished!  
Well?  
Please R&R. 


End file.
